The Fire Between Us
by adiksaNaruto06
Summary: TenTen's secret is uncovered as Tsunade announces that she is the runaway princess of the Fire Country.Neji's mad VERY MAD and what's up with Sasuke?He saw Tenten crying because of Neji?So what he never cared for her...or does he? NejiTen and Sasuten...
1. Runaway Princess

Author's note: hello it's me again…this might be a triangle ok

Author's note: hello it's me again…this might be a triangle ok? So be nice…please…flames are accepted…hehe…they're all 1 year older okay? And Sasuke came back…plus Maiyuki is not included…

Disclaimer: I'm not Masashi Kishimoto…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Neji! Tenten-chan!" yelled the hyperactive green beast of Konoha.

"What is it Lee?" asked Tenten who was picking up her super gigantic scroll.

"Tsunade-sama is calling us!" explained Lee. Tenten looked at Neji and they both nodded their heads. Team Gai ran towards the Hokage's Mansion. As soon as they entered Tsunade's office they quickly noticed that everybody in their age group was there, even Sai. Tenten gave extra attention to Team Kakashi because the infamous Uchiha prodigy was now there. She's a bit mad at him because Neji almost died just to retrieve the jerk. (A/n: Sasuke's wearing the same thing he wore when he was with Orochimaru, except his top is black and instead of a purple ribbon his belt his the Konoha head protector, what? Imagine a longer sash…)

"Hey," greeted Temari placing her hand on Tenten's shoulder.

"Oh, hi Tema-chan…" replied Tenten.

"He just came back last week…" Temari informed.

"Ok…" answered Tenten.

"Settle down everyone." Said the hokage. Everybody followed Godaime's orders.

"Could you hurry it up Baa-chan, I'm hungry." Said Naruto.

"Idiot!" yelled Sakura while punching Jiraya Jr.

"Ow!"

"That's enough!" yelled the irritated Tsunade.

"You're all here for a mission, except for you Temari." Announced Tsunade.

"Everyone of us?" asked Naruto.

"Yes." Answered the Hokage.

"What's it about Sama?" asked her student.

"I've received reports that a run away princess is staying in Konoha." Answered Tsunade.

"The princess of the Fire country right?" asked Shikamaru.

"You're right Shikamaru." Answered Tsunade.

"Hey, how'd the heck did YOU know which country the princess belongs to?" asked Temari.

"It was given to me as a mission to investigate who the run away princess is." Answered lazy butt…

"That's right but even you didn't figure it out," reminded Tsunade. Everybody was surprised to hear that even the genius of their batch didn't figure it out.

"Don't remind me." Said Shikamaru while scratching his head.

"The elders of the Fire country informed me that the run away princess is actually a ninja in your age group, am I right Tenten?" announced the Hokage. Everybody looked at Tenten. Tenten bit her lip and then she smirked. She walked towards Tsunade.

"How'd ya know Sama?" asked Tenten. Everybody was so surprised that Tenten was the so-called run away princess. Whoa didn't see that coming…Tenten crossed her arms…

"Show me your proof Tenten." Said Tsunade. Tenten smirked again and faced everybody. She unbuttoned the first button of her white Chinese shirt. The guys were blushing. Wait there was one more thing they needed to see on her upper chest. A mark, a freackin mark that read 'Fire'.

"Is that enough proof Sama?" asked Tenten.

"Right, the mission that concerns all of you is the mission of accommodating the elders of the Fire country later this evening, right here, inside the main hall of the mansion, ask for you Tenten-"

"I know what to do Sama." Said Tenten. Before anyone could leave the room…

"Wait guys, there's something I need to tell you…" announced Tenten. Everyone faced Tenten.

"I'm sorry for keeping my whole life secret from all you…especially Lee, Temari and…Neji…" said Tenten.

"It's alright Tenten!" said Naruto.

"Yeah it's all right Ten…" added Temari. Everyone gave Tenten a smile except the cool guys…but Neji's case is different he really gave Tenten a cold shoulder and left the room.

"Leave him be Tenten-chan. He's just surprised." Said spandex boy. Tenten gave Lee a nod.

"Thank you for accepting this mission." Said Tenten. With that everyone left the room.

"So even a genius like you didn't figure out that Tenten is a princess…" taunted Temari.

"Your best friend must really be a good chess player." Replied Shikamaru.

"What?" asked Temari.

"In my mission of finding the run away princess I learned that only royalty in the Fire country could get marks like that. The mark can give you invincible ninjutsu concerning the element of fire. Tenten knew that if she used her ninjutsu, Konoha would've found out easily that she's a run away princess. In order to hide her true self she decided to specialize in weaponry and taijutsu…in short she planned to be a typical kunoichi that only had talent for weaponry in our eyes… " Explained Shikamaru.

"I see." Replied Temari.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Author's note: Hope you like this chapter…reviews and flames are accepted…oh and keep reading please…


	2. The Elders

Author's note: Hello…enough chitchat straight to the story… Author's note: Hello…enough chitchat straight to the story…

Disclaimer: Tell them Maiyuki!

Maiyuki: Jeanne does not own Naruto; she only owns the plot of the story and me!

Me: Meet Maiyuki! If you already read 'My Best friend's Birthday' and The Flower of Konoha' then you already know her!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Everybody is already inside the Hokage Mansion's main hall. Even though it was so hard to fix the hall in their kimonos they still made sure that everything was shipshape for the Elders of the Fire Country.

"I still can't believe Tenten's a princess," said Sakura.

"Yeah. I'm not saying Tenten's not pretty or anything like that but I always thought that princesses have the beauty that can make anyone fall in love with her. I kinda expected the princess to be you." Replied Ino.

"Actually Tenten has the beauty…" defended Temari.

"Oh, hey Temari." Greeted Ino.

"Unlike all of us in this age group she doesn't try to be beautiful. She tried her best to conceal the beauty of a princess." Explained Temari.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" asked Shikamaru.

"I came here because of my own free will and to support a friend of mine that turned out to be a princess." Replied Temari.

A blush crept on Shikamaru's face when he finally saw Temari's hair down. After a few minutes Tsunade entered the hall and gave a signal to settle down. The main hall really looked like a palace in ancient Japan. There was one row on each side of the aisle. On each aisle there were mats were Naruto and the others can sit down on. At the end of the aisle is a big fancy chair. A long red rag covers the aisle; in short everything is perfect for crumby Elders. After a few seconds the 2 doors opened and in went Tenten. Everybody had one thing in mind at that time…is that really Tenten? (A/n: Tenten is wearing what maidens used to where in ancient Japan…) Tenten looked so beautiful…even Sasuke was stunned. For the 1st time, they all saw Tenten with make-up on, well only lipstick…Tenten walked through the aisle like a real princess…poise and grace…how did Tenten manage to hide this? As soon as Tenten sat on the big fancy chair, came in the Elders of the Fire country. Well not all of them were old…there was actually a cute guy with long dark blue hair in a high ponytail and a mole under his right eye. He looks like he's 18-19 years old…The elders and the guy sat down on the mats in front of the big fancy chair Tenten sat on.

"It's been a long Lady Tenten," started the guy. Neji glared at the guy.

"It's been years, Jino," replied Tenten.

"Lady Tenten it's good to see you grew up to be as beautiful as your mother." Said an old lady.

"What's the situation of the country, Baa-chan?" Asked Tenten.

"That's Tenten's grandmother?" thought Temari.

"Neighboring countries are threatening to invade the Fire country…" started the old lady. Tenten bit her lip.

"How is, how is father?" asked Tenten.

"He's dead. The new leader is your brother Kenji." Replied the old lady. Tenten sighed.

"I see…any sign of mother?" asked Tenten. Her grandmother shook her head. The guys almost felt sorry for her.

"Are you going to return to our country, Tenten-hime?" asked Jino.

"I'm sorry, but not now…send my regards to my brother, tell him I believe in him." Replied the princess. Silence…

"For now, enjoy your stay in Konoha. You will like it here…" said Tenten with a smile.

"You act like your mother, Tenten…" thought Jino. Tenten got of the big fancy chair, the signal that the evening has begun.

Naruto and the others walked towards the elders to do their mission…accommodate them…of course Ino and Sakura almost ran towards Jino. After a few minutes Princess Tenten was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Tenten?!" asked Temari.

"I have no Idea." Replied Sakura. Sasuke just so happened to be passing by and he overheard their conversation. Sasuke disappeared in a flash.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tenten…

The runaway princess walked through the forest. She jumped on a tree and sat on the branch. She enjoyed the silence…it gave her time to think about the decision she made. She got out a sigh and she placed her hands behind her head. She closed her eyes and lied down until…

"What's the runaway princess doing here?" asked Sasuke. Tenten opened her eyes and saw the Uchiha's head above her. She also saw the onyx eyes of Sasuke. She got lost in his eyes. After a few seconds of staring she blinked, he blinked and Tenten finally came back to her senses. She yelled and got up.

"WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" yelled Tenten.

"Is that the language of a princess?" taunted Sasuke.

"Wha-why are you here?" asked Tenten.

"They're looking for you." Replied Sasuke.

"I don't care and you still haven't answered my question!"

"Hn."

"You really resemble Neji. Why do prodigies use the same language?"

"Don't compare me to that Hyuuga." Said Sasuke. Silence.

"Why did you, why did you even leave Konoha?" asked Tenten. Sasuke knew she's a bit angry with him because of the Hyuuga.

"Your angry with me, aren't you?" he asked.

"Yes…it's for revenge right?" she said.

"You answered your own question."

"I knew you left for a childish reason…that's why I'm angry with you," she said. Sasuke twitched. Who the heck does this chick think she is to tell him that? He glared at her.

"You can never understand." Replied Sasuke.

"Actually we almost went through the same thing…" she replied. Sasuke stared at her for a while…

"I grew up in a world full of greed and lust for power…" she started.

"My father was the 1st dictator of the Fire country. He didn't care about anything, only power and domination. Every citizen in the Fire country hated my family. My father wanted me to be the next ruler because he thought my twin brother was worthless and he had no courage in him…it's true that he wasn't into politics…truth is I thought he was gay…but he's not gay he had a crush on one of my classmates…anyway my mother didn't want me to be a dictator like daddy dearest so we escaped…that night we escaped my mother was caught by the guards…she pushed me off the cliff just to make sure I won't go into politics…I guess my father sentenced her death or life imprisonment or something like that…" she ended. Sasuke twitched again…

"You can't hide your true emotions princess…" he said. He looked at her empty brown eyes that was full of sadness…

"Don't call me princess…I'm still not finished lecturing you about how childish you are!" she said. Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"Is that Hyuuga really important to you?" he asked.

"He's one of my best friends, of course he's important to me!" Tenten replied because of her rage she almost fell down the branch. Luckily Sasuke managed to hold Tenten's waist…

Silence…

"Let me go!" she yelled.

"Hn."

"I'm-I'm going back..." said Tenten. In seconds Tenten was nowhere to be found. After moments of silence Sasuke followed…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -

Author's note: Hehe…sorry if there's little romance…please review…see you next chapter…and please give me advice in how I should end it…sasuten or nejiten…


	3. Why are you doing this?

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews…enjoy reading this chappie…hope you enjoy…and I just want to know who dislikes Haruno Sa

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews…enjoy reading this chappie…hope you enjoy…and I just want to know who dislikes Haruno Sakura? Just asking…please correct my spelling of the techniques

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…if I did Tenten's the main girl character…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next morning…

"Sayonara, Tenten-hime," said Jino as he waved goodbye.

"Lady Tenten I hope you reconsider your decision…" said Tenten's grandmother.

"I will think about it Baa-chan…" replied Tenten. Tenten's grandmother hugged her.

"So this is your ninja outfit, Lady Tenten. You really dress yourself like your mother…" said Jino. The Elders and Jino said their final goodbye and made their way home…

"(Sigh.) Now only 1 problem… Neji…" thought Tenten. Tenten also made her way to the possible place Neji could be…their training ground…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -

Training Grounds…

Tenten walked towards their training spot and she was right…Neji was there…splitting an innocent tree in half…via Jyuuken…

"There's Neji…man he really looks so pissed off…I really should say sorry to him again…plus he's hurting the innocent tree…" thought Tenten. Tenten walked towards Neji.

"Kengkoshou!" yelled Neji. Tenten was able to dodge Neji's attack.

"What's the big idea Neji?!" asked Tenten. Neji just glared at her.

"Look…I'm really really sorry…but I had to hide my identity for my safety and if my father found me he would've declared war against Konoha…please I'm really sorry…" she apologized. Even though Tenten said a long apology Neji wasn't planning to forgive her…no, he was planning something else…

"You can never understand…" he replied with a glare.

"Look I said I was sorry! You're 1 of my closest friends but still you shouldn't act this low…Your not my only friend you know, I didn't even tell Temari!" yelled Tenten. But still Neji just glared at her. This is it…Tenten was mad…She glared back at him but he only leaned on the tree, closed his eyes and crossed his arms.

Tenten walked towards him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Stop acting like a stuck-up-jerk-!" Tenten was about to reach his collar but Neji grabbed her wrist and pinned her on the tree…She was shocked…hell, she couldn't even speak…it's like she was got under Neji's spell…

"Ne-Neji…" she whispered. Neji tightened his grip on her right wrist…

"Un…" moaned Tenten. Neji got closer to her face…they're faces were 3 millimeters apart…(do the math…)

"Do you want to know what's wrong with me?" whispered Neji. Tenten couldn't even hear him, she just felt the words coming out of his lips…that's how close they were…Neji got closer…Tenten closed her eyes shut…

"Ne-Neji-kun…" she whispered. Finally Neji closed the gap between their lips…Tenten wanted to run away…but she can't…she was frozen…her right wrist was shaking and Neji could feel it…The kiss became more passionate as Neji tilted his head…That's it…Tenten didn't want this…but part of her did…She had to break this spell…She moved her left hand to her left leg and pinched it…HARD…And it was broken…Tenten pushed Neji with all her might and she ran away from him…crying…Neji was left there…his eyes were hidden…(you know the anime effect right?)

She ran the streets of Konoha…not caring where she was going…She just…ran…

And ran…

And ran…

And ran…

And ran…

And ran…

And then she bumped into somebody…wow her 1st ever 'moment' was destroyed by the cocky…conceited…JERKY…Uchiha! Sasuke held her RIGHT wrist…

"Hey what ha-" Sasuke was stopped when she saw her crying. His eyes widened…

"Let me go!" yelled the scorned Tenten…She ran away again…Poor Tenten…Sasuke was still startled…Who could've made her cry like that, oh who could answer this super hard question, oh Einstein help the Uchiha solve this question…oh help him! Oh for the love of Pete! Of course he knew who did that to poor Tenten…After all it was Sasuke…It was the cocky…conceited…JERKY…

"Hyuuga…" thought Sasuke. Sasuke was mad but he had to consider Tenten's feelings…He might've just spoken to her yesterday but he already knows that, that JERKY Hyuuga was her close friend, so right now, all he can do is comfort her in anyway he can possibly ca-hey, since did when he care about Tenten? Is he…no it can't be that…he's just concerned…that's all…Anyway he needs to go to the most trusted friend of Tenten so that he can know what happened to her…Temari…

- - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -

Author's note: Hope you like this chappie…next chappie is Temari and Sasuke bonding…Oh and sorry for the prodigy bashing I have a knack for bashing prodigies…hehe…sorry…RandR people…


	4. Bonding

Author's note: Hello sorry for the late update…oh and sorry if my author's note is always doubled…my computer has some…'issues'…anyway I hope you like this chappie…it's Sasuke Temari bonding time!

Disclaimer: It's been almost a month since my husband, Itachi died…I don't own Naruto…if I did Itachi would've lived!! (Cries…)

* * *

Streets of Konoha…

"So how's Tenten?" asked Shikamaru.

"Something happened between her and Neji…" replied Temari.

"Really, what?" asked lazy butt…

"Sorry I can't tell you right now…" replied windy girl.

"Ok…" ended Shikamaru. While Temari and Shikamaru were walking, came a very conceited Sasuke.

"Hey, Temari…" called Sasuke.

"Whaddya want?" asked Temari.

"What happened to Tenten?" asked Sasuke.

"Since when did YOU care?" asked Temari. Sasuke was silent…

"_Since when does Sasuke talk to Temari?" _thought Shika. Temari placed her right hand on her chin, her left hand on her waist and walked around Sasuke with her cocky smirk.

"So the famous Uchiha Sasuke likes my best friend, ay?" teased Temari. Sasuke blushed.

"Hn…what made you think that _airhead_?" smirked Sasuke.

"Ok, fine I'll tell you but not here." Replied Temari.

"Hn…Fine, where do you want to go?" asked Sasuke.

"I have a particular place in mind!" said Temari.

* * *

In the 'particular place'….

"This is your particular place?" asked Sasuke.

"This is the place I sleep in the afternoon right?" asked Shika.

"Yeah!" said Temari with a smile. Temari sat down with Shikamaru beside her and Sasuke leaning on the ledge…

"Why are you always with her anyway?" asked Sasuke.

"She's the Sand Village ambassadress and I'm her…escort…" explained Shikamaru.

"Hn…nice job…" taunted the jerk…

"Troublesome…" whispered Shikamaru.

"You were saying?" asked Temari with a glare. Shikamaru scratched his head and muttered 'women' in a very irritated tone…

"What happened to Tenten?" asked Sasuke.

"I'm going tell you after you answer my question…do you like Tenten?" said Temari. Sasuke became silent…again…

"Fine, then I won't tell you," said the wind mistress.

"Yes…" he said. Temari grinned…

"What?" asked Temari with that stupid grin on her face…

"I 'think' I like her…" replied Sasuke.

"What's with the 'think'?" asked Temari.

"I really don't know how it feels to 'like' someone…" he replied.

"Do you care for her?" asked Temari.

"Yes…" replied Sasuke.

"Do you feel like your heart skips a beat every time you see her?" asked Temari.

"Yes…"

"Do you want to be with her?" asked Temari.

"Yes…"

"Then it's simple, you don't like her…you LOVE her…" explained Temari. Sasuke blushed…

"Oh all right, I'll tell you what happened," said Temari. Temari explained to Sasuke what happened between her and Neji.

Sasuke felt like he was about to explode but he still kept his cool and tried to look indifferent…

"Sasuke, listen I'm not taking anyone's side on this…I'm just here to support Tenten ok? If I find out that you did something to hurt my best friend, you're dead…" said Temari.

"Hn…Don't worry I won't hurt Tenten…" replied Sasuke.

"So, what are you going to do?" asked Temari.

"How can I make her feel better?" asked Sasuke coolly.

"I really don't know…" replied Temari.

"Hn…Thanks for the help…" said Sasuke. After he said that Sasuke disappeared.

"Prodigies…" muttered Temari.

"Hey Shika-" she was cut-off when she saw Shikamaru sleeping.

"You're different form them, aren't you?" she whispered with a smile. Meanwhile Sasuke was headed towards Tenten's house…

* * *

Author's note: Sorry for the late update again…Oh and tell me if you know the manga Hana Kimi… Reviews please…see ya next chappie…


	5. I Have A Question For You

Author's note: Uh…sorry if you won't like this chapter…it's really a random chapter that I came up with…hehe…

Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto…I love you Itachi!! (cries…)

* * *

Konoha…

"I can't believe I'm doing this…" thought Sasuke.

* * *

Flashback

"_Sasuke!" called Temari._

"_What?" he asked coolly._

"_Shikamaru told me that a there's gonna be a festival tonight…" she said._

"_Hn…So what?" he replied._

"_You want to cheer up Tenten right?" asked Temari. Sasuke didn't say anything…he only blushed and gave a slight nod…_

"_Then ask her out on a date!" said Temari._

"_What?" he asked coolly._

"_Tenten told me that she loved festivals…" she replied._

"_Hn…what makes you think I'll agree with you?"_

"_If you don't I'll tell everybody that you love her…"_

"_Hn…what makes you think they'll believe you?"_

"_If they won't believe maybe Neji will.."_

_Sasuke became silent…_

"_Remember you can't have a fight with him…even though he did something to Tenten, she'll still hate you if you fight him…" Temari reminded._

_Sasuke once again became silent…_

"_Hn…does she have a kimono?"_

End of Flashback

_

* * *

_

Sasuke made his way towards the door of Tenten's apartment.

'Knock Knock!' an old lady opened the door.

"Oh, hello young man…" said the old lady.

"Excuse me but is Tenten here?" asked Sasuke.

"You're 1 of Tenten's friends? She's really lucky to have a friend as charming as you are my boy…Let me show you her room…" she said.

"Thank you…" said Sasuke. The old lady led Sasuke to Tenten's room.

"She's in here…" said the old lady.

"Thank you…" replied Sasuke.

'Knock Knock!'

"Coming!" yelled Tenten. She opened the door.

"What are you doing here Sasuke?" asked Tenten. (She's wearing a dark blue shirt and brown shorts…)

"I want to ask you something…" he replied.

* * *

Author's note: Sorry for the short chappie…the next chapter is also random…Hope you enjoyed…sorry if I had to cut it short…

Please review…


	6. A Special Date

Author's note: Hehehe…another random chappie! Thanks for the reviews! Hope you like this chapter…a little bit of OOCness…

Disclaimer: I'm not Masashi Kishimoto…

* * *

Tenten's Apartment… 2:00 pm

"What are you doing here?" asked Tenten.

"There's a festival tonight…" replied Sasuke.

"So?" asked Tenten.

"You like festivals, right?" asked Sasuke.

"Wait…are you asking me out on a date?" replied Tenten.

Sasuke became silent and blushed…

He blinked…

She blinked…

He blinked…

She blinked…

He blinked…

She blinked…

He blinked…

She blinked…

He blinked…

She blinked…

He blinked…

"Sasuke!" yelled Tenten.

"Yes…I…am…" replied Sasuke…'coolly'. Tenten smiled.

"Are you…serious? As in right now?" asked Tenten.

"(Ehem) Yes…" replied Sasuke.

"Ok then…but is it ok if I don't wear a kimono tonight…because I really don't have one…"

"Hn…I'll take care of that…" muttered Sasuke.

"What?"

"Nothing…it's ok…" he smirked.

"Thanks…Just wait outside, I'll go get changed…" said Tenten.

"Hn…Ok…" he replied. Tenten rolled her eyes and whispered…'prodigies' in a very irritated manner…

Sasuke waited outside Tenten's apartment in a very 'cool' way…(jerk…).

"Sorry if I kept you waiting…" said Tenten. (She's wearing a sleeveless blue Chinese-style shirt and dark blue pants…and her hair is in pigtails like Tsunade's…)

"Hn…not in buns today?" smirked the Uchiha.

"I have the right to change my hairstyle whenever I want, you know!" informed Tenten.

"Hn…where do you want to eat?" asked Sasuke.

"Hmm…I know, come with me!" suggested Tenten. Tenten held Sasuke's wrist and ran. Sasuke decided to just go with the flow and follow her. They stopped in front of a food stand that's named 'Amaguriama'.

"Temari said that this place sells the best dumplings in the world…" said Tenten.

"Hn…I know this place…" replied Sasuke.

"Let's go order, I'm hungry!" complained Tenten. She ordered the sweetest dumplings on the menu while he ordered the new dumplings on the menu only because Naruto told him that the new dumplings aren't that sweet…after a few minutes their dumplings were served; they sat down on a bench and started eating…

"Mmm…they do have the sweetest dumplings…" said Tenten.

"What's with women and their sweets?" thought Sasuke.

"Is something wrong?" asked Tenten.

"Hn…"

"Whatever you say…" After eating they watched a movie…

The movie was entitled 'The Life of a Gambling Hero' (sounds familiar?) that lasted for 2 hours…it was 5 o' clock when the movie was finished…(do the math…) When they got out of the movie house the food and game stands for the festivals were already set…

"The festival is starting," said Sasuke. After he said that Tenten let out a long sigh…

"Hn…what's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't know, it's just- well to be perfectly honest I kinda feel bad to be the only girl not wearing a kimono…" she replied.

"Hn…" he smirked.

"There's nothing funny about what I said!" yelled Tenten. Sasuke turned back.

"Come with me…" he said.

"O-ok…" she replied. She followed Sasuke…they had a very silent walk to remember…it's like all they can hear is their heartbeat…not to mention the route Sasuke was taking is deserted…

"We're here…" he informed. Tenten looked around and realized she was in…

"The Uchiha Compound?!" said Tenten.

"Follow me…" commanded Sasuke…

"Ok…" They entered a house and walked inside a bedroom…

(A/n: control your thoughts…)

"Sa-Sasuke…" called Tenten. Sasuke opened a closet and took out a beautiful red kimono with cherry blossoms on it…

"Wear this," said Sasuke as he held the kimono…

"Are you sure?" she asked. He gave her a slight nod.

"Ok…" replied Tenten, happily…Sasuke waited outside the room in a 'cool' stance. He had to admit that he was excited to see what Tenten will look like in that beautiful kimono. After a few minutes she finally came out. She looked dashing…her hair was down and the left side of her hair was clipped by a matching red clip. She was wearing the traditional Japanese sandals.

"Well…how do I look?" she asked. I hate to say this but…(A/n: Actually I love to say this…) Sasuke was staring…

"Sasuke?"

"(Ehem) You look…nice…" he said as he tried to stop blushing.

"Well, then let's go." She said. They headed towards the festival. Sasuke was still stunned that he was…he was with…well he was with his 1st love and she was so BE-A-U-tiful!

"Sasuke, are you alright? You're all…red…" she said.

"I'm…fine…" he replied.

"Let's get some Popsicles!" she suggested.

"Hn…sure…" he replied. The 2 lovers (ehem) I mean 'friends' got some Popsicles and decided to see the other stands…

"Hey Sasuke look!" yelled Tenten as she pointed a game stand.

"What?" he asked.

"That game stand, look at the 1st prize…" she pointed out.

It was a weapon scroll…

"A scroll?" asked Sasuke.

"Not just any scroll, that scroll can transform to a very powerful weapon. A chain that can trans-"

"I get it…let's go." Said Sasuke as he placed his right hand on her mouth. They headed towards the stand…

"What will it be for the 2 lovebirds?" asked the young man in the stand.

"(Ehem) How can I win that scroll?" asked Sasuke.

"No really Sasuke, I'll get it…" said Tenten.

"Oh, that? You need to hit all the balloons with some darts…AND answer 1 special question…" replied the young man.

"Hn…fine…" answered Sasuke. He took some darts and easily popped all the balloons.

"Maybe he's even better than me…" thought Tenten.

"Hn…what's your question?" asked Sasuke.

"Ok then…There are 2 brothers…the older brother is brave and fierce. He can face all he's fears, for his father…he's the ideal son. The younger son was cowardly and easily gives up when he's afraid…who of the 2 is braver? " Asked the man.

Sasuke smirked because of the easy question…

"The eldest…" answered Sasuke.

"Oh Sasuke…" thought Tenten. The man smirked…

"I'm sorry, but you're wrong," answered the man.

"Are you toying with me?" asked Sasuke.

"No I'm serious…and I think the young lady knew the answer…" said the young man. Sasuke looked at Tenten…she gave him a slight nod…Sasuke narrowed his eyes…

"The younger brother is braver because he has the courage to admit that he's afraid in some situations…" said the young man. Silence…

"Don't worry you'll get a prize for the balloons…" said the young man. After getting the consolation prize the 2 explored the other stands…unfortunately Sasuke still feels bad because of that prize. It was 8:45 pm; the fireworks were about to start…

"Tenten, come with me…" he said.

"O-okay…" replied Tenten. Again they had a very 'silent' walk to remember. He stopped in front of a tree.

"Sa-Sasuke?" she asked. Sasuke sat down.

"This is a good place to watch the fireworks…" he said.

"Ok." She replied. Tenten sat beside him.

"Hey, Sasuke…it's alright…if you didn't win the scroll."

"I-I'm sorry…I'm too conceited…" he said.

"I know you're conceited…but, it's alright," she said with a giggle.

"Hn."

"Besides…this is my 1st teddy bear…" she said. The fireworks started. Sasuke enjoyed the moment…he was so happy…to be, to be with her. After the fireworks he decided to escort Tenten to her house.

"How about the kimono?" asked Tenten.

"It's yours…" he said.

"You sure?" she asked.

"Hn."

"Okaaay…"

He smirked.

"Thank you…" she said as she hugged him.

He was stunned…

"Oh and thanks for the bear…" she said as she waved goodbye.

"Hn…"

* * *

Author's note: Super sorry for the late update…it's the last month of summer vacation here in the Philippines so we crammed a vacation in my grandmother's house…Sorry and please review!


	7. Tenten's Farewell

Author's note: Sorry for the super late update…blame my brother for it…anyway um…enjoy this chapter and sorry in advance if it's short…

* * *

The Following Week…

"Tsunade-sama! Tsunade-sama!" yelled Shizune.

"What is it? Another problem with Genma?" asked the Hokage.

"No…it's a request from the Fire Country." Replied her assistant. Tsunade viewed the content of the paper.

"(Sigh) Shizune, call Tenten at once."

"Hai!" replied Shizune.

* * *

"Tenten!" called Shizune.

"What is it Shizune-san?" asked Tenten.

"Tsunade-sama needs to see you…" replied Shizune.

"Okay…" replied Tenten.

* * *

At the Hokage's Mansion…

"What!?" yelled Tenten.

"I'm afraid so Tenten…" said Tsunade.

"I see…" replied the weapon mistress.

"You need to head back to your home country as soon as possible…" explained the Hokage.

"But-"

"Tenten, I understand how you feel but you have to remember your country is in danger now that the Rock Country knows about the Fire Country's condition…"

"I understand…I'll depart Konoha tomorrow" declared Tenten.

"I'm sorry Tenten," said Tsunade.

* * *

"You're leaving?" asked Temari.

"Yes…" replied Tenten.

"For how long?" asked windy.

"I really don't' know…"

"No way…" whispered Temari.

"Even though you're not the ideal best friend I'm really going to miss you airhead," said Tenten.

"I'm going to miss you too, tomboy…" replied Temari. After both said their part they hugged each other…and gave each other a smile.

"What about Neji?" asked Temari.

"I'll handle it…" said Tenten.

* * *

The Next Day…

Tenten sighed as she packed her stuff.

"I need to talk to Neji…" thought Tenten.

She walked towards the place where he always trained…

"Neji! Neji!" she called out.

"Tenten…" a familiar voice called her. She turned around saw…him…

"Neji…" she said.

Silence…

Silence…

"I'm sorry…" he said.

"Wh-what?" asked Tenten.

"I said I'm…sorry…" he replied.

"So he is human." She thought.

"Tenten?"

"It's- it's alright Neji…" she said with a smile.

"When you come back…I hope we can start over…"

"Wait, how'd you know I'm leaving?"

"A friend told me…"

"Oh Temari…" thought Tenten.

"I need to go now…" he said.

"Ok…" she blushed. She walked towards the gates…and Tenten saw…

"Hey, what took you so long Tenten!?" yelled Naruto.

"Tenten-chan!" yelled Lee.

Everybody… Tenten ran towards the gate.

"Hurry it up Tenten!" yelled Temari.

"Everybody…"

"Hey Tenten, Sasuke's here!" yelled Naruto.

"_Everybody…"_

"Hn…" Blushed Sasuke.

"_Thank you!" she thought._

"Tenten…" whispered Neji. Tenten finally reached the gates…

"Temari…promise me when I come back…you already have Shikamaru as your boyfriend…" Tenten whispered.

"Oh shut up!" blushed Temari.

"And Temari…" added Tenten.

"What?"

"Thank you for this…" said Tenten.

"Hn…" replied Temari.

"Goodbye everybody! I'm going to miss all of you!" yelled Tenten.

"Even me?" asked Sai.

"Yes even you Sai…" she replied. Tenten walked away and waved goodbye.

"Goodbye guys!!" yelled Tenten.

"When I come back, I'm going to be stronger than ever!" she thought.

Sasuke secretly smiled...

Temari secretly cried…

Everyone else felt secretly sad…and…

Neji secretly made a promise to himself…

"From now on I promise to be…your…shield…Tenten…"

* * *

Author's note: Okay people this might be my last chapter because school's about to begin…unless…you give me a lot of reviews…okay? Hehe… so long…


End file.
